Old Things & New Doors
by gossipgirl-dairies
Summary: Hey:) It's a one-shot about DAIR, set after 5x24. Something arrives at Blair's house and changes her mood. It is written in italian but as soon as possible I will upload the translation in english:) Please let me now what you think!


Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi da me descritti non mi appartengono in alcun modo. Anche se mi piacerebbe molto.

Avvertimenti pre-lettura: Sono partita dal presupposto che Blair e Chuck siano tornati insieme. Blair ha però trascorso l'estate vedendolo tra un appuntamento e un altro, tra una riunione e un'altra, e comincia ad avere dei dubbi sulle sue scelte di vita. Ciò nonostante ha finora cercato di reprimerle.

Blair Waldorf si stupì quando, alle 8 di mattina, mentre si stava ancora truccando, qualcuno suonò al campanello.

"Dorotaa!" chiamò Blair "La porta!"

"Sì signorina Blair, vado subito! La colazione comunque è pronta!"

Blair scese le scale e vide Dorota intenta a ricevere un ragazzo biondo, molto abbronzato con un grosso pacco in mano. Aveva l'aria di essere molto pesante. La sua fida governante se lo stava caricando addosso.

"Signorina Blair, questo pacco è per lei!" disse Dorota salutando l'aitante fattorino e cercando di arrivare al divano senza fare disastri.

"E chi me lo manda?", respirò profondamente, "potrebbe essere Chuck che manda qualche regalo in anticipazione del suo ritorno da Monaco, oppure mia madre che mi manda qualche suo vestito da Parigi.". Blair era solita interrogarsi sul mittente della sua posta prima di aprirla. "Allora Dorata, da quale fantastico paese dell'Europa arriva questo pacco?"

"Bè veramente…", Dorota fece una pausa, "qui c'è scritto Brooklyn."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dan Humphrey le aveva rimandato indietro le sue cose!

Non ci poteva credere! Ha avuto la faccia tosta di farlo. Erano per la maggior parte vestiti (e qualche DVD) però Blair sentiva dentro di sé una strana sensazione. E non era solo fastidio, era più che altro delusione. I ricordi dei mesi passati con Dan cominciarono a riaffiorare.

Dopo aver passato gli ultimi tre mesi a pensare e ad aspettare che Chuck uscisse da una qualche riunione, era tempo per Blair di agire.

"Dorata! Sto uscendo!"

"Signorina Blair, dove sta andando?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Erano passati poco più di tre mesi dall'ultima volta che Blair aveva messo piede a Brooklyn e, anche se non lo avrebbe mai confessato, le era mancata. Non tanto per il posto in sé –insomma strade sporche e gente scorbutica le poteva trovare ovunque!- ma piuttosto per i ricordi che aveva qui. Blair però era troppo arrabbiata e troppo occupata a sbraitare pensando a Dan per poter perdersi nei ricordi piacevoli.

Aveva già suonato al campanello del loft quando rense conto che non aveva assolutamente pensato a cosa dirgli. Ma poi la sua attenzione venne catturata dal fatto che qualcosa era diverso, l'atmosfera era cambiata, c'era qualcosa che non tornava.

Dan aprì la porta. E lei capì.

"Dan, hai cambiato la porta?!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Come aveva potuto essere così stupida? Blair se lo chiedeva davvero. Insomma, dopo tre mesi passati nel silenzio più totale, la prima cosa che gli ha detto è stata "Hai cambiato la porta?". Com'è potuto succedere? Come ha potuto essere così stupida?

Dan la stava fissando con gli occhi increduli. Anche lui sembrava colpito dall'idiozia della domanda e incapace di risponderle. Poi però aprì la bocca.

"Sì." la richiuse.

"Non avresti dovuto. L'altra era perfetta."

Dan continuava a fissarla attonito.

"Comunque..Ciao! Ti ho riportato questo. ", rivolse lo sguardo verso lo scatolone che teneva in mano.

"Blair?"

"Cosa?"

"Blair, tu non puoi fare questo. Non puoi arrivare qui, improvvisamente. Non puoi sparire per tre mesi, non puoi andartene da Chuck e poi di colpo apparire qui. Non puoi. Non puoi farlo."

Per Blair era stato come ricevere degli schiaffi, una serie violenta di schiaffi. Alzò la testa. Aveva preso una batosta ma lei non era certo tipo da battere in ritirata e assorbire il colpo.

"Tu mi hai fatto recapitare questo affare. E non avresti dovuto. Io sono solo venuta a dirtelo e a dartelo."

"Blair, perché vuoi che mi tenga uno scatolone pieno di cose tue, che quando vedo mi evocano ricordi spiacevoli?"

"Ah quindi io sarei solo un ricordo spiacevole?"

"No, non lo sei e non lo sarai mai. Ma te ne sei andata senza nemmeno avvertirmi. Hai scelto Chuck senza nemmeno lasciarmi. Io non voglio cose nel mio loft che mi ricordino costantemente questo."

Touché. Blair sapeva che dan aveva il diritto di essere arrabbiato, e forse solo in questo momento capì che questa volta si era comportata davvero male. Per tutta l'estate aveva pensato alle decisioni che aveva preso, alle azioni forse troppo affrettate e alle delusioni a cui sarebbe andata incontro. Però non l'aveva mai considerata così. Mai dal punto di vista di Dan. E lì, in quel preciso istante, nell'atrio del loft, in piedi con uno scatolone in mano mentre fissava la persona che più aveva deluso nella vita, realizzò. Realizzò perché era lì, perché si era arrabbiata tanto per questa questione, perché si era fiondata a Brooklyn e perché tre mesi fa non aveva lasciato Dan. Adesso era tutto chiaro e limpido. Adesso lo sapeva.

"Blair insomma cosa fai qui con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto? Blair non puoi stare qui, io non voglio. Tu non ti sei neanche degnata di lasciarmi. Tu non mi hai lasciato, ti rendi conto?"

Blair lo guardò negli occhi, quasi volesse fargli intendere quello che aveva capito.

"E' vero." Poggiò la scatola che teneva in mano e si avvicinò lentamente a lui, fino a poter stringere le sue mani, fino a poter sentire il suo odore, fino a sfiorare le sue labbra. "E' vero. Io non ti ho lasciato. Perché non lo volevo fare."

NdA: Ho adorato scrivere questa fan fiction. Scritta per la maggior parte durante le interminabili ore di storia, o quelle confusionarie di fisica. Devo però assolutamente fare una menzione speciale ed un ringraziamento a Federica, Tania e Lisa che mi hanno sopportato ed aiutato, seppur avendo gusti diversi(?!). Se avete letto la mia storia e se vi sentite particolarmente buoni..potreste recensire la mia storia! ;) Per me significa davvero molto. Grazie


End file.
